Bad Day
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Alex has had bad luck all day long, can a certain rockstar cheer her up? One-shot. Alex/Mitchie femslash


**Author's Note:** Another one-shot! Thank you guys for all of the review from Black Keys! I love them and I love all of you :)) So thank you and I hope you enjoy more future stories that will comes from me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The young rebel's voice echoed across the hallway. Her clothes were now covered in coffee thanks to some stupid freshman. This was by far the worst day ever for Alex Russo. The freshman ran as soon as he saw Alex's death glare.

"Alex, calm down." Harper said trying to relax her best friend.

"Calm down! I woke up late to school today, got detention from Laritate on Saturday, I failed my Bio test, and now some idiot freshman just got hot coffee all over my new scarf! And you expect me to calm down!" Alex was fuming at this point. Harper was surprise steam wasn't coming out of her ears. Alex Russo hated school. Nothing new about that but a day like this made her want to quit school all together. "Lets just get out of here." She slammed her locker shut and pushed everyone out of the way as she headed home. Harper following only a few feet behind. The red-head knew that messing with a pissed off Alex was like poking a bear with a stick. Except the bear would just only kill you, while Alex would do things that make you wish that you were getting killed.

They arrived in a matter of 15 minutes to the familar sub station. As they enter they see that the restaurant was full of tourist from corner to corner. Jerry and Max making sandwichs in the back while Theresa was moves back and forth between the cash register and tables. The young wizards ignore them all and tries to head to the stairs that lead to the family's apartment. Just wanting to go to her room and into bed, waiting for this day to end.

"Alex!" She stopped dead in her tracks as her name was ringed. She turns to see her mother heading towards her. "I need you to take order, while I take the cash register." said the middle age latina.

"But mooooom!" Alex whined. "I'm tired. Can't you get Justin to do it?"

"Justin is at one of his alien conventions. Now hop to it." She hands the raven-hair girl her notepad and pen and walked away towards the counter. Alex takes in a deep breathe trying not to scream and throw a fit infront of everyone. If she blew a fused right now, she knew that she'll be grounded and that was the last thing she needed on a Friday. She made her way to a table with people looking at the menu while Harper snagged a seat by the counter.

"I really want the philly steak...but I'm trying to watch my weight. Do you have any salads?" The middle age and oversized man said while looking at the menu. Alex just held her jaw tight together from trying to yell again. If it was one thing that she hated, it was tourist. They never know what they want and they take forever ordering.

"No this is a 'sub' shop, we makes sandwichs. We can make a sandwich with no bread, how about that?" The middle Russo said. The sarcasm was noted by the man and he just send her a glare. She didn't have time for this.

"I'll just have the philly steak with a diet coke. Thank you" He replied rudely while handing her back the menu. Alex wrote the order down on her pad and headed to counter to give her father the last order.

"There, I'm done." Alex didn't wait for any respond as she pulled Harper's arm up the stairs and into her long awaited room. "Finally." She dived, head-first, into her bed as the rest of her body went numb with comfort. Harper took a seat on her computer desk and opened Alex's laptop up to see that she had a video chat waiting for approval. Harper smiled because she knew who was on other line. She clicked the approve button and the image of other 17-year-old girl came up on the screen. Harper pushed her finger into her lips, telling her not speak. The other girl just nodded her head and smiled.

"Hey Alex." Harper turned around in her seat to see Alex still having her face sinked into a pillow. "I think I know what will make it all better." She told her best friend with a bright smile as she got off the chair and walked towards the bed with the laptop in her hands.  
"Trust me, Harper. Nothing can make this day better."

"Not even me?" The angelic like voice said. Alex's head shot off the pillow and turned to see her beautiful girlfriend on the her laptop screen with her big bright smile. A goofy lovesick smile was plastered on Alex's face that was only around when she saw the love of her life.

"Mitchie!" Alex grabbed the laptop off of Harper's hands and rested in on lap as she sat up.

"Hey baby. Having a bad huh?" God Alex missed her. Her heart still beats faster and faster when she sees those big brown eyes.

"Not anymore." She smiled bright into the camera that was build into her Mac. Harper made her way out of the room and into her own, in the basement. Giving the two lovebirds some much needed time together. Even if it's through video chat.

* * *

"I miss you so much, Mitch." Alex has now been talking to the beautiful brunette for over an hour. Telling her about the worst day of her life and how lonely she has been ever since her girlfriend left for tour.

"I know babe. I miss you too." Alex streched herself across her bed and laid her head on her headboard. "Hey you wanna know something cool that happened today?" Alex nodded her, telling her to continue. "Okay, well this little girl asked for my autograph and guess what her name was?"

"What?" Asked the wizard.

"Alex! It was so cute and she even looked liked you too! I swear it was like looking into the future and meeting our future child." Mitchie gushed. Alex smiled brightly at her. "What?"

"You said 'our'." Alex comment back with the same smile. Mitchie smiled back understanding what she just said.

"You got it Russo. You're the only one I want to have a family with." Alex never really liked kids that much, but having one with Mitchie and starting a family with her sounds too good to be true. Anything to do with Mitchie just sounds wonderful to her.

"So how's tour?"

"It's good." Mitchie replied while having some of her red bull.

"Isn't that bad for your voice?" Refering to Mitchie's beverage.

"Yep." Mitchie simply stated while taking another hit of the energy drink with a smile. The young rebel smiled back. A comfortable slience came between them for a few minutes as they said listen to each others breathing from the speakers. A smile plastered on both their faces. But a knock at the door soon release them from their little cyber world.

"What!" Alex answered harshly from her bed as the door came open.

"Chill out." The youngest Russo replied. "Dad says to get off the computer and come down for dinner."

"But I'm on a webchat with Mitchie." Alex whined.

"Well I'm just the messanger." And with that Max left the bedroom. The middle Russo looked back at computer screen to see a pouting Mitchie.

"Got to go, huh?" Mitchie asked to which Alex replied with a nod and a pout of her own before it changed into a smirk. Mitchie notice the drastic change of emotion on the wizard's face and realized from experience that it wasn't going to be good. "Alexxxx. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." The wizard reached her hand to her dresser table and opened the drawer to reveal her wand. Mitchie saw it instantly and knew that when it comes to magic and Alex something big is going to happen.

"Alex, you know I don't really like it when you use magic." Alex only smiled. Even though she knew that her girlfriend hated when she used magic she couldn't help but feel that in this situation she might think differently. The wizards started to mumble the words to a spell as her wand started to light up.

"Alex don't yo-" Before the former Camp Rocker could finished she disappeared from the computer screen and was standing in a familiar bedroom in a matter of a few seconds. "Ugh! You know I hate traveling by magic!" Mitchie complained but Alex didn't mind. All she cared about was the fact that the girl who makes her heart melt is standing infront of her after not seeing her in person for about a month.

"I missed you too." Alex jumped from the bed and immediately captured her lips with hers the minute their bodies touched. Mitchie was going to give her a lecture about how irresponsible she was at using magic but that soon faded when a pair of soft lips attacked her. Instead the rockstar wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she felt another pair of arms hold her tight by her waist. The warm tingly feeling returning for what seem like forever. When her tongue was asking for entrance she granded without a second thought. They fight for dominance starts to happen as Mitchie loses her finger in the Alex's hair. Earning a moan from the Russo.

"Alex! Dad says to hurry-." Max stops in the mid of his sentence as the two teenagers pull away from each other. Max just smirked as they try to fix their hair from lossing to much control. "Oh you are in so much troubleeee!" Max grinned at the idea of seeing Alex get in trouble while having dinner. A dinner and a show.

"Do...daa...ugh...oh...Alex!" The middle-age man shouted. "What did I tell you about using magic unsupervised!"

"But daddy! You know how much I've missed Mitchie and you know you missed her too." Alex replied. It was true if it one person the Russo's loved, besides Harper, it was Mitchie. Mitchie always somehow managed to keep Alex out of trouble and her parents were fine with the relationship if it meant having a less irresponsible daughter.

"Jerry, calm down." remarked Theresa. "Alex, you can't just zap Mitchie in when you want to. She has work to do."

"Please guys! It will only be for tonight. Mitchie was in LA so the time is like three hours back. I'll get her back in time for her show tomorrow, I promise. Please let her stay!" The wizard pulled out her puppy dog eyes which she knew was a weakness for her dad but her mom was different story. She turned to see Mitchie standing by the stairs in amusement while the other Russo kids and Harper continue eating their dinner and watch the show. She quickly grabbed the brunnette and pushed her to stand in front of her. "For Mitchie?" Alex tried again while Mitchie was giving them the apologetic look for Alex's irresponsible use of magic. They knew Mitchie wasn't really in on the plan but when it came down to it Mitchie was like a daughter to them and hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law .

"Fine." Theresa finally agreed. "But tomorrow afternoon Mitchie is going straight back to California and if you do this again young lady, no computer for a month." Alex and Mitchie both shared a smile before tackling the Russo parents in a big hug.

"Hey, now Mitchie can see my new issues of comic books!" Justin told from the table.

"Oh sweet!" Mitchie and Justin were big comic book geeks. Alex finds it kinda creepy that Mitchie and Justin are comic buddies but she lets it slide. Even if she is a comic geek, she's a hot comic geek.

After dinner, Alex was practically scrubing dishes at lighting speed. She only had Mitchie for limited time and she wasn't going to waste her always wanted to hang with Mitchie so she had to work fast to make sure that no one gets to her before she does. Just as she was on the final dish, Mitchie has just coming back downstairs after checking out Justin's new comics.

"Done!" announced Alex before flashing a bright smile to Mitchie.

"Oh hey Mitchie, you mind helping Max with his homework real quick?" asked from the couch while Max was bend down in front of the coffee table struggling to do math.  
"What?" Alex blurted out. Mitchie came over to Alex and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on, he needs my help. I won't be long." promised the rockstar. Alex groaned and just decided to go upstairs. Everyone loves Mitchie, it was a fact. But that was one thing that really annoyed Alex. Mitchie was always the person people went to do for anything. She was great in school and would sometimes help Max considering she was the only person who could get through to him. The young rebel wasn't always big on sharing so she hate it that people always take away her Mitchie time.

While she waited for Mitchie to get finish, Alex decided to do her homework as well, even if it was Friday night. Yes, I know she now does her homework and it was only because of one reason. If you guess Mitchie then you're right. She would not even speak on the phone or livechat to Alex unless her homework was done and unlike everyone else on the planet Mitchie knew when her girlfriend was lying. It was like a sixth sense.

* * *

It's been 2 hours now and the wizard was laying on her bed watching re-runs of 'I Love Lucy'. Alex decided that she has waited long enough and went to check why Mitchie was taking so long. No matter how hard Max struggles in school it always took only an hour for them to finish. When she got downstairs she sees that only her parents were on the couch and Max and Mitchie were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"Oh I think she's helping Harper with her dress or something." answered Mrs. Russo. Now Alex was more annoyed than before. She could understand Max needing help but really, Harper! Why does she always has to share Mitchie; it's not fair. The young rebel stomped her way to the basement only be met with Harper and Mitchie on the floor covered in different color fabric and their voices giggling.

"Oh hey Alex." greeted Harper. Mitchie looked up to see that it truely was her girlfriend standing by the enterance.

"Hey baby." Mitchie said with a smile but the smile was not returned. "What's wrong?" the brunette noticed the sudden blank stare and wondered what was wrong with her Alex. Alex only stomped her foot and headed back upstairs, to her room. Again, Alex hated when people took away her Mitchie time. "I better go check on her." Harper nodded back and Mitchie got up to see what was wrong with her Alex even though she already knew.

"Alex?" The brunette hesitantly entered the bedroom to see Alex laying on her bed, her back facing her. Even though Mitchie knew that Alex was upset, she couldn't help but smile because she knows she'll soon get to see the famous Alex pout. "Babe." Mitchie bend down to give a kiss on a cheek but Alex just brushed it off. Mitchie let out a sign before walking onto the other side of the bed and climbing right under the covers. "Hey, stranger." The wizard looked up at the smiling rockstar and gave her the famous pout that Mitchie was waiting for. "Awww, come here." Alex moved closer to Mitchie as a gentle peck was placed on her lips.

"I hate sharing you." The rebel mumbled into Mitchie's neck. Mitchie smiled even though Alex couldn't see. She had to admit that she didn't really like it also when people took away her Alex time but she didn't want to be rude and just blow them off.

"I know...but I'm here now." Mitchie offered. Alex pulled back a little to see Mitchie's face. Alex smiled when she saw Mitchie's. Mitchie leaned in as Alex met her halfway for a sweet gentle kiss. They can never stay mad at each other for too long. Even when they fight, they always end up making up at the end of the day.

"So...a little mini me asked for your autograph, huh?" Mitchie giggled at the remember of the little girl. She truly couldn't believe the similiarities between the little girl and her girlfriend. That alone made her smile ear to ear all day that day.

"Haha, yep. She was so cute!" Alex smiled at the rockstar's excitement. She missed that laugh. She missed that smile. She missed Mitchie.

"Well I guess you're just stuck with the original version." The wizard informed.

"I can live with that." Mitchie got more cozy as she snuggled herself into Alex as they switch positions and interwined their fingers together. Her body fitting perfectly against the raven-haired girl as her head now gets nuzzled into Alex's neck. Like a puzzle piece that was missing. "God I miss this. Nothing is as warm as your arms." Mitchie gushed.

"It's nice to have you back in my arms." Alex never cared about anyone as much as she cared about Mitchie. The girl was the complete opposite of her. Straight A student, always polite, never got into trouble in her life, and always had the best manners. No one expected a girl like Alex to be with a girl like Mitchie but the chemistry was too strong for them to stay away from each other.

People thought Mitchie would turn into a trouble maker like Alex but instead it was the other way around. Don't get me wrong, Alex still doesn't do all her homework or stopped her pranking. She just minimized her behavior to what Mitchie finds reasonable. Is she whipped? Yes, she is but she didn't care. She has a hot rockstar as a girlfriend. Her life was pretty good right now. Except when Mitchie leaves for tours. Alex always feel empty. Does she want Mitchie to go? Of course not. Will she ever tell her that? Never. The rebel knew how important music was to Mitchie and no way in hell is she taking away her dreams. If Alex asked, Mitchie would stay in New York and not go on tour. But she would never asked. She just sucked it up and stay strong. It's not until Mitchie's plane leaves that reality really hits Alex and she realize that Mitchie would be gone for months to come.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" The silence was broken by Mitchie.

"Your fingers always fitted so perfectly with mine. Isn't that cool?" Alex remarked. She earned a smile from a girlfriend before she snuggled back into her neck as Alex continued to play with their fingers.

Even when Alex didn't know it, she would always saying the perfect thing. Mitchie feels bad that no one gets to ever see the soft side of Alex but then she feels lucky. Only Mitchie got to see her like this and that made her feel special to Alex. She looked up to see that Alex was wearing a smile while she continued to watch as she pretends to make two of Mitchie's finger into legs and having them walk over her waist. She was so random and childish. Can she be anymore adorable?

"I love you." Alex's attention went from their finger to Mitchie when she heard her speak.

"Hmm?" She turned her head and noticed the smile on the Camp Rocker and soft expression on her face. That brought Alex's smile to grow more. "I love you too."

Alex's bad day went from crappy and horrible to one of the best days of her life. And it's all thanks to being with a certain music writer. Even if was for only a couple of hours. It was the best hours of her life.


End file.
